


warm glow

by great_gospel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai - Freeform, first fic in 3 years lmao forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_gospel/pseuds/great_gospel
Summary: Riza would later describe it as a simple, but stunning flash of red light. Roy only feels its warm glow.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	warm glow

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. It's been a long time since I've written fanfiction. Three years since my last fic, and four since my last FMA piece. Well, this was inspired by my week-and-a-half rewatch of Brotherhood. I did write on this scene briefly in another fic, we hide within our veins. Some of the dialogue at the end is lifted directly from there. I admit I didn't expand in this scene as much as I'd hoped, but I guess that's what happens when you don't write for three years! Please forgive the rustiness, and enjoy my brief take on Roy regaining his vision.
> 
> p.s. Lyrics and title from my fave Hippo Campus song :)

Roy Mustang had yet to witness the power of a philosopher's stone up close. Certainly he'd battled homunculi who utilized its restorative properties. And of course there was the recent battle with Father. But watching those creatures regenerate got old after some time (particularly if you were the one fighting them), and Father's rather uncanny, seemingly effortless use of alchemy hardly satisfied his curiosities. Not to mention that in the case of the latter, he had at that point unfortunately lost his ability to see. So, Roy had thus far been deprived of the chance to observe these augmented transmutations promised by the stone. And today, regrettably, would not change that.

The Crystal Alchemist has offered him the use of a stone born from the blood of slain Ishvalans. Like any rational human being, the origins of the stone appalled him. But Roy was also a scientist. Of course the use of the stone bore him great interest – if he could stomach it's dark origins. Furthermore, he was a practical man. Tragic as it may be, these tortured souls had no way of returning to their original forms, and the stone _already_ existed. It might as well be put to good use, callous as that sounded. Dr. Marcoh seemed to be in agreement, as he had used it to heal dozens of his villagers over the years.

Doubtless, some would still find it troubling that he, who once ravished and destroyed Ishval with his flames, would receive the benefits of this vessel borne from their life blood. He was in a moral dilemma himself over it. But, again, he was a practical man. He knew it would help give him the ability to _restore_ Ishval. And from there, he would rise to power in his nation and eventually make the transition to a democracy, where he could finally face judgement day for his grave sins.

So, with some reservation, Mustang accepted its powers only after his subordinate Havoc could be healed. One of his most stalwart supporters, though you wouldn't know it from the outside, Havoc deserved to be able to walk on his own two legs again. If that depleted the power of the stone, then so be it. Roy would handle it. He would still find a way to reach his goals.

To his good fortune, that was not the case. There was plenty of philosopher's stone to go around, it seemed.

When time comes, the only occupant in the room with him and Marcoh is his trusted Lieutenant. Barring the fact that she actually shares the hospital room with him, she refuses to leave his side. Though injured herself, she is his steadfast adjutant through and through. On a regular basis, they seem to appear only in a matching set and one is never far from the other, but given the events of the last few days...they can no longer bear to be apart.

Riza would later describe it as a simple, but stunning flash of red light. Roy only feels its warm glow.

He comes alive in weary blinks. And almost like a sucker punch to the gut, he can't breathe. Sitting before him in all her blonde and bandaged glory, he can do little more than stare in awe. This is the woman who stood by his side for over a decade, the women he holds closer than anyone, the woman that never gives up. She is his first sight with his reclaimed vision, and, somewhat perversely, he hopes she will one day be his last.

While he revels in his regained sense, Hawkeye is understandably disjointed by his reticent response. Had the transmutation backfired? Had he lost his brains in return for his sight?

"Sir?" she questions with barely concealed anxiety. "Dr. Marcoh, I don't know if it—"

She stills, as nimble fingers reach up to play with the ends of her hair.

"Hawkeye."

Neither seems to notice that the old doctor has long since vacated the premises.

"Can you...see me?" she entreats cautiously, almost child-like.

"As if for the first time," he says gently.

Ironically, she notes that her own vision starts to glaze over, but she blinks back unshed tears. No, she won't shed tears over this man again. This crazy, insufferable, fearless man. After all, water only makes him useless.

She offers a soft smile. "So, how do I look?"

"Like the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on."

.

.

.

* * *

_The rose-set road will bend around_

_The earth you knew is waiting for you, dear_

_Some wave-swept gold drips from your mouth_

_The hazel hounds move south_

_To meet you here_

_Sky gone a certain shade of blue_

_The kind that heaven's fixin' up for you_

_Boy, that sure-fire desire is true_

_Raw hands heart-beating to the smoky view_

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a few more fic ideas floating around, so hopefully it's not another three years until the next piece! Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought!


End file.
